


Lost Angel

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Parents & Children, Surprises, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to their daughter and they have to find a way to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this little story came to me after i saw this picture and it would leave me alone. here's the link:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/742021  
> credits go to: cloudless9193

Danny couldn't believe it and neither could his husband Steve. They had been together now for 7 years, got married 2 years after they met and were raising Grace as a family. She loved it and loved taking Steve's last name but now all that was past. Now everything had changed over a meaningless wreak. It happened so fast that she died on impact which eased some of their pain knowing that she didn't suffer but it did not take away the ache in their heart and bones they felt and will feel for sometime to come. Both were trying to come to grips with the new reality and it was hard each day because their little ray of sunshine wasn't there to cuddle in between them in the mornings anymore.

 

As they both woke up to rain spatter against the window, "hmm-fits with today." Danny stated outloud to Steve who was curled behind him. They both took strength in each other, both holding each other at night to gain some sort of semiblense of strudiness but to no avil. When they had recevied the news from an officer Danny's knees buckled underneth him and he would've fallen to the floor but thankfully Steve was right behind him so he wouldn't fall but he nearly fell to the floor also. It felt someone pulled the floor out from under them and they were left free falling trying to catch each other but missing. Both screamed, cried and held each other when they got home. Steve and Danny both grieving at the loss of their little girl and yes Rachel grieved with them but she had Stan to run to and she still had another little boy but they had nothing now and neither of them knew how to move on-both not wanting to, both being short and snippy with each other but knowing that it wasn't their fault-it was a damn drunk driver.

 

Now as they stand under the umbrella together in their formal dresswear, tears run down and neither make a move to wipe away the tears. It was a beautiful service and soon they were going to do the traditional paddle out. After the service something amazing happened-the sun came out and it was like Grace was there. Steve could smiled because he could feel her and Danny just looked at him, "Babe why are you smiling on the most tragic day of our lives?"

 

He turned his head to look at him, "I feel her Danno, don't you? The sun came out and the wind's picked up."

 

"So what? What does that have to with the price of eggs in China?"

 

"It means that Grace is here-not with us physicially but she's here. She's in the wind, the ocean, the earth, the sun-Danny she's here. Just close your eyes-listen to the wind, feel the heat from the sun."

 

Danny did as Steve told him to and he thought he gasped, his eyes flying open, "Steve! I heard her! I heard her!"

 

Steve smiled as he sent a slient prayer to the heavens, "Come on babe, lets go get changed."

 

A few mintues later everyone was paddling out and then the ceremony started. It was now time to let Grace go and Danny's hands shook so lovingly Steve carefully got off his board and got onto Danny's board behind him. He scooted up so that they looked like one and with steady hands, he grasped Danny's hands.

 

"This wasn't supposed to be like this-we were supposed to go first-you and me not Grace not like this. I don't know if I can do this babe." Danny's voice sounded raw and broken as he leaned his head back against Steve's muscular shoulder. Steve lovingly kissed his temple and replied, "I know I feel the same way but we've gotta let her go so she can come back to us. Remember what I taught you about these islands?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well it's true-I saw my father and he's so proud of me. It was right after we solved the 'hookman' case from when my dad tried to catch him. And you had gone back to the car-all 3 of them appeared and my dad told me that he proud of me and proud to call me his son then he shook my hand and that was it because I had turned around to tell you that I was coming and when I looked back they were gone so you see they are here with us-just in a different form."

 

"You never told me that"

 

"I thought that you'd think I was talking crazy."

 

Danny smiled, "I already do but I love you."

 

"I love you too. Now we can do this together." Steve stated as he intertwined their fingers together.

 

They started pouring the ashes in the water, "I love you Grace!" They shouted into the air.

 

Later that night as they were laying in bed together holding each other Danny piped up, "Lets make a memory together."

 

Steve thought about this for a moment and before he could respond Danny was on top of him like nobody's buisness. Steve tried to roll them over but Danny was having none of it, "No-not tonight please let me be on top."

 

"Okay"

 

Neither of them knew that their world would be changed again.


	2. A month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a month since they made love-danny thinks everything's fine with steve but steve is starting to notice the little changes in his body and he freaks out.

After that blissfull night of making a memory and trying to move on with everyday life-it seemed that getting back to work was eaiser than coming home because at work they didn't have time to dwell on the grief and pain of their heartache instead they chased bad guys, got into firefights and things got blown up. But then there was also the paperwork to deal with which Danny hated but did. He was starting to get back to his old self again and so was Steve but Steve could tell something was different about himself; he just couldn't put a finger on what was different.

 

Now a month had gone back-everything was back to the new normal now and Steve knew something was off when his clothes started to get tight and he couldn't even button his cargos. He also had started to look a little more fuller around his waist area and his chest area was filling out too. He knew that there was a possibility of being pregnant and it was confirmed when they were standing around the computer table and Danny came in with a cup of coffee. The smell hit his nose and he couldn't run fast enough to throw up in the bathroom-everyone but Steve thought he was coming down with something but only Steve knew that it wasn't the stomach bug. It was something more precious and more dear to him that would last 9 months and then give birth to a miracle. The only problem is he never told anyone including Danny for his fear of Danny leaving him and calling him a freak. He rinsed out his mouth and just leaned against the sink and cried because he just knew Danny would divorce and leave him.

 

He heard the door open and close and he knew it was Danny so he breathed in and out and turned around so that he wasn't facing Danny. Danny knew something was wrong with Steve when he didn't face him so he went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Steve? Baby what's wrong?"

 

Just those words alone had Steve crying again, 'damn hormones' he thought to himself, "Nothing"

 

"Liar-I know you're crying-why?"

 

Steve turned around and Danny could see his beautiful husband's eyes were full of fear and saddness. This concerned Danny a great amount-he reached up to cress Steve's cheek and he leaned against Danny's warm hand, "Babe what is going on? Please tell me..."

 

"You'll call me a freak and leave me"

 

Danny was hurt by this, "Steven! I would never call you a freak and I would never leave you-NOT after what we've been through. Please tell me"

 

Steve sighed, "I-I umm...Look this is going to be a lot to take in-I can carry a child and umm I think I'm pregnant."

 

Danny blinked in surprise but a smile came across his face and it confused Steve-Danny loves this confused face because he thought it was just so adorable and before Steve knew it; he was being pulled down into a passionate kiss, "Come on lets go confirm this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post the rest later today


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after confirming it's positive Steve's fears get the better of him and he runs in the middle of the night when danno is sleeping only leaving him a note on his pillow beside danny.  
> what is danny gonna do now?

Well after telling the cousins to take the rest of the day off and going to the doctor it was confirmed that Steve is fact pregnant-1 month to be excat and they did an ultrasound and took baby's first picture. Danny was excited and so was Steve but his thoughts and fears kept getting in the way of truly being exicted. As they were driving back home Steve was in the passenger seat-too tired to drive and Danny took the keys from him-his thoughts kept running, 'he's going to leave you-it's just a matter of time before this gets too much for him and he leave and call you a freak. you will be alone raising this child by yourself with no help because you're so messed up.' Those types of things kept running through his head and it sounded an awefully lot like Mark. They had a nice, quiet evening at home deciding to tell Chin and Kono tomorrow because they just wanted a night to themselves. Danny knew something was up with Steve because he was unnaturally quiet-oh sure Steve wasn't a big talker but he talked more than this-and this worried Danny so while they were cuddling on the couch he asks, "Are you okay with this Steven?"

 

Steve just smiles tightly, "Yeah I'm fine why?"

 

"Oh you're just quiet-too quiet even for me babe and I was worried."

 

"Well don't be...look lets go to bed-I'm tired"

 

Danny nods as they both get up and lock up the house before heading upstairs for bed. It wasn't until the middle of the night when Steve slips quietly and expertly out of bed without waking Danny to get dressed and pack his bag quickly. He moves lightening fast and quiet and while in the bathroom he writes a note to Danny before shutting off the light. He lays the note on his pillow along with his ring then leaves practically running out of the house.

 

'BEEEPBEEEPBEEEP' Danny woke blurried eyed to shove Steve to turn off the alarm but there wasn't a warm body beside him and he was instantly awake looking down at his pillow seeing the worst thing-his wedding ring and a note. With shakey hands he picked up the note and held his husband's ring as he began to read it:

_"My dearest Danny,_

_you don't know how much this hurts me to do this but i can't do this anymore knowing you are going to leave me before i give birth to our child because it became too much for you. I love you baby but living without you in my life is the worst punishment-worse than death itself and I can't live without you so I'm gonna leave first. I know you said you would leave me after everything we've been through but that's what Mark said before he left me all those years ago and then with the stress of mom dying became too much for me and it cost me my child. I had to bury my child along with my mom and I seriously thought about ending it well I did try but dad rushed me to the hospital to have my stomach pumped and that's why he shipped me off because he knew it was too much pain here but since being here with you-it has eased some of the pain even though you never quite fully get over losing your child before you even get to say hello. I think about peanut everyday and wonder what he or she would be today but i don't dwell on it. Danny I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I know you're going to find me and I hope you do-I really hope you are not like Mark with saying one thing then completely doing other thing. I will always love you!_

_With all my love, Steve J. McGarrett-Williams"_

 

By the time Danny finished he was in tears and practically racing to get his clothes on. He knew his husband was calling out an SOS and he'd be damn sure he got it and sent one back to Steve. He called Chin and Kono and ordered them to run a trace on Steve's cell with no time explaining the hows and whys just do it because Steve was fragile right now and he needed to get to him before he lost them both. Kono told them that it was upon the North Shore and he thanked her and told her that he'd explain everything later. He didn't care he turned on the lights and hit the gas as he travled over there. Once he got there he saw his truck but something in his gut told him that something was terrible wrong. He got out slowly-gun at the ready in hand-slowly made his way over to the truck. Danny almost saw nothing till he saw something glinting in the light; bending down to pick it up he noticed it was Steve's cell and it was opened like Steve was going to make a call. But that's not what startled him-it was the smire of blood on the screen and Danny's name was highlighted. He hoped to god that it wasn't Steve's blood.

 

"Kono-I'm here but...but he's not here. Something's happened and this is now a case. I..I think he's been kidnapped."

 

There was a couple of gasps, "Okay Danny don't touch anything we'll be right there and I'll inform the govenor okay?" Chin stated as tears came to his eyes.

 

"Yeah alright but I picked up the cell."

 

"Well it's okay-put it back where you found it."

 

"Sure-why now?"

 

Chin sighed, "I don't know brah but we are going to find whoever did this."

 

Meawhile somewhere over in a cabin Steve was just coming around and his neck hurt like hell. 'damn cowards-keep using the taser on me' he thought as he looked around to see if he recongized where he was. His eyes came across the one person he never wanted to see again, "Mark?"

 

Mark just smiled, "Yes honey it's me-I'm glad you're awake because now we can move on with raising our family."

 

Steve's eyes narrowed, "We don't have a family-you called me a freak then left and then my mother died and I had to bury my child because the stress was too much and it cost me my baby! YOU TORE MY HEART INTO PIECES BUT I GOT OVER YOU AND MOVED THE HELL ON!!"

 

"I was a kid back then and didn't know what a good thing I had till I lost it. You're a hard man to track down but I eventually found you back here. Look I'm sorry for calling you that but that's past-lets move on together."

 

"No-we are not together anymore! I'm a married man with a child on the way."

 

Before Steve knew it he was being slapped across the face, "No! Not anymore Steven-not anymore! You are with me-you are mine! That sweet Danny of yours will never find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post the rest monday!


	4. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter tells the background of mark and steve. it also tells why steve acts the way he acts and not the way you think he's going to act.

When Steve came around again he noticed it was dark outside and the lights were on. He also noticed that he wasn't tied down to chair anymore but he did have ankle chains on like the ones when he was in prison, "Mark?" He called out cautiously and unfortunately Mark came around the corner with a smile on his face, "Sweety, you're awake!" He came over and gave a kiss on Steve's cheek.

 

"Yeah ummm so what now? I mean why the ankle chains?"

 

"I didn't want you to run away."

 

"I wouldn't do that."

 

Mark just laughed, "Really? You really think I'm that stupid!" and before Steve again could respond, Mark hit him and he went to the ground but instantly curled up to protect his child, "Ohh don't be so dramatic-do you think I would hurt my child? Now you know I hated to do that and I don't like hitting you but you say these things and it just comes out but I am really sorry and I won't do it again but please don't say things like that. Now come on-lets get you cleaned up so we can eat dinner." He helped Steve up and he just nodded his head.

 

As Mark closed the door to the bathroom to let Steve wash up he looked in the mirror-he felt like he was 16 again because back then Mark was becoming what he was today-an emotional and phyisical abuser.

Flashback:

_"Hey son what's that bruise on your wrist?" Steve Sr asked his son at the breakfast table._

 

_He just rolled down his sleeves, "It's nothing dad-I wiped out on the surf the other day, it'll be fine."_

 

_His dad knew something was up but with the recent events that came to light about his son being pregnant he didn't want to push it so he moved on, "Oh ok well how's the morning sickness?"_

 

_"It's gotten less which thank god for that."_

 

_"Look I know this has been really hard on you but just know that I'm very proud of you Steven. I know I don't say it that much but I am and I love you."_

 

_Steven had tears in his eyes-his emotions had been more wacky lately and the doctor said that it was normal. He was two months along and he already called the baby 'peanut' just to give it a name, "Aww dad-damn hormones now I'm crying."_

 

_Just then Mark had come in to check on him and he heard that, "Baby why are you crying?" He asked as he came over to Steven and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Steven flinched ever so slighty so as not to rise any alarms with his father because he thought he could handle this on his own._

 

_"It's just the hormones Mark-I'm fine."_

 

_Mark just looked at him and he knew that he didn't believe him and would have yet another bruise but in a different place. Lately they were in places that no one would see. Steve and Mark went off to high school and his dad went to work and his mom was already at school teaching. The day went by pretty fast and soon it was time to go home._

 

_When they had gotten home it was just those two their because SR was still at work. They set their things down and Steve just knew Mark wanted to talk about something so he went first, "Mark-is something wrong?"_

 

_Mark just looked at him, "Why would you think that?"_

 

_"I huh I don't know-you just seem like there's something wrong."_

 

_Mark went over to him and took his hand, "Steve come on upstairs we need to talk."_

 

_"Okay but-nevermind" Steve didn't finish the rest of his sentence because he didn't want him to do anything to him._

 

_They went to his bedroom where Mark shut and locked the door after leading him to the bed where he sat down. Steve was about to do something when Mark was on top of him all of a sudden, "Mark what you doing?"_

 

_"You need to learn your lesson boy! You do not lie to me-do you know how pathetic you are when you do that?"_

 

_Steve was going to respond when Mark smashed his lips and began ripping his clothes. Steve started fighting him because the only thing that Mark never did in their relationship was try to force himself on him and this was a first but he was going to have none of it. He faught as hard as he could to get Mark off him and he got his underneth Mark's abdomen and pushed him off which threw him back against the nightstand and caused the lamp to crash to the ground. Steve then ran to the door only to be thrown on the floor onto his stomach and then he felt the weight of Mark on top of him. He again tried to knock him off but Mark punched him in the head which made him fuzzy headed and black out a little but a few seconds later he came around again and this time he couldn't move. Mark had him in a hold where he couldn't move at all and he knew Mark was going to go through it. He could feel Mark against him but before he felt the pain; he suddenly felt lighter and he could move his arms. He turned over to see the door busted with Chin beathing Mark's ass. He sat up slowly realizing that he was sore from fighting with Mark. He just sat in shock watching the whole thing because he didn't know what to do. Once they were done Mark slowly stood up looking like hell and glared at him, "We done-you are a useless, pathetic freak who will never amount to anything but mark my words there will come a time when I want payback and I will come for you." With that he left and Steve just cried. He soon felt warm comforting arms around him and he leaned into Chin for support, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

 

_"What do you have to be sorry for? He was just about to rape you and I stopped him-do not blame yourself or believe anything that jerk says because you will amount to something. Come on lets get you cleaned up."_

 

_"You're not gonna ask me why?"_

 

_"Why what?"_

 

_"Why I hid it from you?"_

 

_"No but I am curious..."_

 

_Steve sighed as they headed to the bathroom, "I...I thought I could change him, I thought I could handle it on my own and befoe you ask those bruises weren't from football practice. He gave them to me-he started leaving them in places no one would see and I guess I thought I deserved it."_

 

_This time Chin turned him around and looked at him in the eyes, "Steven no one deseves to be abused! I will always protect you because you are like a brother to me."_


	5. Back to the present-at HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets see what's been going on

Danny had been up since 5:00AM and it was nearing 8:00PM that that. He was more short with people-his anger sometimes getting the better of him but he paced and paced and paced while waiting around for the results of the DNA off the blood smear they found on Steve's cell phone. Charlie said that it could take a while even though they were top priority and he said some other things that Danny tuned out. They finally got the results and Chin's face turned into a mix of horror, shock then anger and his voice was low and growly, "We are going to find him and kill Mark."

 

Danny looked at the paper and asked, "Who's Mark Alexander?" but something in the pit of his stomach told him that this was not a good thing and he could feel the anger coming off Chin in waves.

 

Chin sighed, "Come on Danny-you better sit down for this." He lead Danny to Steve's couch in his office.

 

"Okay I'm sitting-now tell me-who is Mark?"

 

Chin sighed deeply this time, "It started back in high school; they were in the same grade and practically in the same classes and yes they were on the football team together as well."

 

"Come on-hurry up and get to the point."

 

He continued on, "I never liked him but Steve had a thing for him and Mark had a thing for Steve. Before I knew it-they were going dating and at first it seemed like there was something off with Mark but I just thought that they were both nervous about coming out. It was until they had been dating 4 months that I knew something was wrong with Steve-it had become more closed off and more quiet which was odd even for Steve. We saw each other less, he didn't go surfing as often and he was attached to Mark's hip. He was everywhere Steve was and then one day after practice I saw this huge bruise on Steve's back and so I asked him about it and he just told me that it was from the practice but I knew he was lying because it looked like it was a few days old. Okay okay I'm speeding up Danny-anyway I let it go for the time being until his dad told me that he was two months pregnant with Mark's child. He was really worried about him because he noticed that he had become more closed off and when he went to check on him before he went to bed; he noticed that Steve slept in a curled up postion like he was protecting the baby from harm and that gave me chills. After that I went and checked on him after school everyday; only this time it was different..." Chin stopped right there to breath deeply and blink away the tears because the image of Mark trying to force himself on Steve was still burned in his memory and sometimes at night; he'd have nightmeres where he was too late and Mark had killed him also.

 

Danny noticed Chin's unshed tears-this concerned him a great deal so he gently put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Chin please tell me what happened to Steve's baby?"

 

That's when the tears fell as he spoke, "It was a week before everything happened with his mother...I was just entering the house when I heard a crash upstairs and Steve yelling out for help. My blood was boiling as I ran to his bedroom and I kicked in the door and the scene I saw made me see red. Mark was trying to...to rape Steve. He had him pined on the floor and was just about to do it when I threw him off. We fought for a few minutes before he just gave and called Steve a freak and told him that he'd never amount to anything. He also said that he would want payback and he'd come and get it then he just left leaving a crying Steve who was shaking."

 

By now Danny's blood was boiling over and he wanted to kill Mark bring him back and kill him again, "But what about the baby?"

 

"He had a miscarriage-it happended a few days after his mother died and the stress of that, his whole family breaking apart and with him coming out of an abusive relationship was a lot of stress and his body just couldn't handle it. He called me in the middle of the night and I came right over and stayed with him. I held him while he cried the whole time and he just kept saying 'sorry' over and over again. It was so hard because he had to bury his mom and unborn child and that nearly killed him."

 

"Yeah he mentioned it in the letter but I never knew he was in that kind of relationship."

 

"He never told anyone-Only I knew about it although I think his dad suspected something but didn't know how to ask but he was relieved when he heard that Mark was gone."

 

"So what do we do now?"

 

"We track Mark-I don't think he's smart enough to use a fake name. We'll run his name through the database and see what pops up."

 

Meanwhile back at the cabin:

Steve was still in the bathroom when he heard voice, "COME ON SOILDER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MADE OF! YOU ARE A SEAL!" Startled he looked up and saw Freddy standing there, "Freddy?"

 

"Yeah it's me you dork...come on snap out of this hold that Mark's got you under brother! Show him what you are made of-don't make me think that I died for nothing!"

 

"I miss you so much and I'm sorry"

 

"don't be sorry-just kill that sob and get back to your husband-Grace doesn't like seeing you in pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post the rest later this week---been busy...hope you like what i added


	6. Steve's rescue or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well lets see what happens-is freddy's talk gonna work or not?

Steve came out of the bathroom and saw Mark sitting down at the table with a scowl on his face. He motioned for him to join him in the next seat. After Steve sat down not looking at him, Mark grabbed his face to force him to look at him, "Steve please tell me who Freddie is?"

 

"He was a friend of mine from my SEAL days-why?"

 

"I heard you mention his name and I was just wondering-now I really hope you are not lying to me because I don't want to have to teach you a lesson boy."

 

"NO SIR! I am not lying" Steve responded in a paniced fear laced voice.

 

"I'll be right back" Mark got up, went in the bathroom then came back out, "Where is he?"

 

"He's no where-I was just thinking! Please please don't do anything!"

 

He didn't say anything he just stalked over to Steve and grabbed him by the wrists. Steve struggled as he was being forced into the bedroom but he didn't want to do anything to rash in effort to keep the baby safe. Mark practically threw him on the bed and began to tie him up. Steve continued to fight him and finally Mark had enough so he hit him across the face, "STOP FIGHTING BOY! YOU WILL LEARN YOU LESSON ABOUT LYING TO ME!"

 

"I wasn't lying to you...please please don't hurt the baby" Steve pleaded with him

 

Mark looked up with an evil look in his eyes, "That child isn't mine-I could care less"

 

It was like someone had snapped their fingers and Steve was back to his Super SEAL self. He swiftly sat up and gave a hard right hook to Mark and he went down-he was out cold. Steve quickly untied the ropes on his ankles and swiftly tied up Mark up so that he wouldn't be able to escape. He also searched through Mark's pockets for any phone and thankfully found one which was his unfortunately but it would have to do. He quickly dialed Danny's phone, "Dectective Williams"

 

Steve gapsed because that was the sweetest sound he never think he'd hear again, "Danno"

 

Danny nearly turned the chair over when he stood up so fast and this raised alarms on Chin and Kono but he smiled and touched his ring indicating that it was Steve, "Baby! Oh my god Are you alright? Is our baby okay? Is Mark dead?"

 

"Whoa whoa slow down Danny! Other than a few bruises I'm fine and yes our baby is fine as well and no he isn't dead-I've got him tied up. Could you please come and get me? Track this cell"

 

"Already on that Steve and babe?"

 

"Yes my dear"

 

"I love you"

 

Now he had tears running down and he touched the small baby bump that was starting to form, "I love you too"

 

"Are you really alright? I mean he uhh he didn't you know?"

 

Steve understood what he was trying ask, "No he didn't-are you coming?"

 

"Yes we are babe-wow"

 

"What?"

 

"Ohhh I just thought that I'd bust in guns blazing and rescue you but I guess you don't need rescuing"

 

"Danny I've always needed rescuing-hell you can still come in guns blazing-that'd be awesome"

 

"Thought you might like that"

 

"Are you here yet?"

 

"What are you 10-you'll know when we are there-you are such a goof"

 

"But I am your goof"

 

"Always and forever babe always n'forever. Okay I'm gonna hang up now and just listen"

 

Steve smiled as he hung up then a few seconds later he heard the door bust down and he could hear Danny's sweet sweet voice.

 

"STEVE! STEVE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

 

"In here babe!"

 

Danny came rushing in and just stood in the doorway not really believeing what he was seeing-there was Mark on the floor tied up and still out cold and Steve sitting on the edge of the bed with a big fat goofy smile on his face. Danny rushed over to him and into his waiting arms, "I'd never thought I see you again." Danny breathlessly stated as he started crying and Steve just held him tighter, "I know I thought the same thing."

 

"What happened?"

 

"He threatened our child and it was like someone snapped their fingers and all of sudden I was out of Mark's hold. I gave him a right hook and he's been out ever since."

 

"I couldn't be prouder! I love you so much!"

 

"Same here"

 

"Come on lets get you checked out at the hospital while Chin and Kono take this thing in."


	7. Healing with time and patience+steve goes into labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a few months since everything has happened and a lot has happened-lets see what's going in the McGarrett-Williams household

DURING MONTHS 1-3:

Well Danny got Steve and the baby checked and indeed they were fine-Steve just a few bruised ribs but bruises everywhere and thankfully nothing was broken. Chin and Kono took Mark to HPD and he had woken up on the way there and started yelling about some crap that Steve was his and he will get his revenge although his mind was changed once they got to booking and no one asked what the cousins told him. That weekend they a family BBQ just the four of them where they could relax and unwind and just be near each other. It wasn't until a few nights later that Danny got startled in the milddle of the night when he awoke to the sound of Steve screaming and fighting in his nightmare. He knew not to touch him because he tried that once before after the whole WoFat thing and he ended up getting a broken nose so he just calmly started talking to him like he would've with Grace and eventually Steve curled around Danny and just sobbed until there was nothing left. This happened a few times but it got better and finally they stopped.

 

Month 4:

Things had gotten to almost back to normal and Steve now couldn't hide his bump any longer and he had to start buying new clothes which he hated because he felt fat and Danny just kept telling him that he wasn't. His mood swings were all over the place and cravings (both kinds) were off the charts. Sometimes Danny would be up all night trying to get Steve sated and thankfully he did because he was starting to wear Danny out which was rare for him. Then Steve would be tired all the time and that frusterated him to no end because he kept yawning. All in all this month was the hardest for everyone.

 

Month 5-7:

These months were pretty easy; the cravings had gone down in both sense and he had seemed to be more calmer with his mood swings but he still cried at the drop of hat at the smallest things like when his clothes didn't fit anymore and they again had to buy new ones; it was just things like that seemed to set him off but thankfully there was no more morning sickness and he was greatful for that. Then came the time to find out the baby's sex and both were overjoyed and it turned out to be a little girl. Of course when Chin and Kono found out they had begun making plans for a baby shower and it went off without a hitch.

 

Now as Steve entered into the final two months of his pregnancy he had stayed at home more because he was more tired and didn't feel like dealing with people touching him all day let alone people in general. As he entered into 8 1/2 months he noticed that his stomach was lower and the doctor said that she was getting into position but she still kicked like there was no tomorrow-this one was an active one and they both knew that she was going to give them a run for their money. It just so happened one day that Steve was at work catching up on some paperwork that he felt a sharp pain in his back then felt something wet against his legs. He knew that his water broke and he was going into labor. He looked up to see that the bullpen was empty then looked into their offices and rememebered that they were going to chase down a lead on an easy case. Danny said they'd be back a couple of hours and Steve was fine with that until now when he's all alone and in labor. He was glad he was wearing black cargos instead of his lighter ones because he didn't want anyone to see what had happened. He started slowly breathing in and out and concentrating on not freaking out because he was by himself. The pain was getting worse and the contractions were getting closer together-he had been timing them the whole time and it seemed to have sped up in the past few minutes; he was afriad that he'd have to deliver their baby girl alone because he was frankly too tired to call anyone plus he could handle this-right?

 

He slowly made his way to the couch stopping every second to get a grip on the pain that almost brought him to his knees but finally he had made it and he let out a huge sigh then a scream when a contraction hit him. He knew that she wasn't going to wait even though he kept rubbing his stomach and telling her to wait. Breathing hard and closing his eyes, he tried to gain some sense of control to call Danny and with shakey hands he pressed the speed dial.

 

"Williams-McGarrett"

 

"Dddannooo!!" He screamed out as another one hit

 

Danny didn't need to be told what was going on because he knew somehow he knew that Steve was in labor and with pain eveident in his voice he rushed over to Chin and Kono and they all left because that case was going nowhere but they square up with HPD. "Honey please stay on the line with me. How far apart are they?"

 

"Right now-they are on top of each other! owwww! Dannoooo! I can't do this alone!"

 

"You are not alone babe-I am right here with you-we're pulling up to the parking lot and we'll be in there in just a few seconds"

 

By now Steve was crying, "Okay."

 

They all rushed in to see Steve on the couch trying to push-Danny immediately went behind him, "See look I'm here baby I'm here"

 

"I can't do this-I'm too tired" Steve sounded exhausted but with a little encouragement from Danny who held his hand the whole time; he felt like he could do this.

 

"Okay Steve I need to take your pants off so lift up-okay umm Steve you need to push now-the head's crowning"

 

"come on babe-lets meet our little girl" Danny softly stated in Steve's ear and he just nodded and smiled. As the next one hit he started pushing and holding on to Danny for life then he stopped.

 

"Alright the head's out-just give me 2 more big pushes and she'll be here" Chin commanded with a smile on his face.

 

Steve huffed out a few deep breaths as the contractions still kept coming and he looked over at Danny who was looking at him with all the love in the world in his eyes, "Come on Steve-just 2 more and she'll be here-you can do this" Danny stated confedently and kissed Steve lightly. This seemed to encourage him because he beared down and pushed with a couple of raw screams and then he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard which was the sound of his baby girl's first cry. He smiled as Chin yelled, "She's here! Danno want to cut the cord?"

 

"Sure" and he did, "Oh Steve she's perfect-she's so beautiful."

 

Chin cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket then handed her to Steve and he started rocking her because she was still crying and that helped. Steve didn't know he had this much love to give until he held her in his arms and they locked eyes with each other. Danny wrapped his arms around both people and kissed Steve on his cheek, "Thank you"

 

"For what?"

 

"For giving me a miracle and for loving me"

 

"Hey we've been through a lot this year and I'd never stopped loving you."

 

Before Danny could respond the paramedics came in and began checking both of them out which they were healthy but they still needed to go to the hospital and make sure everything was fine with her, "What's her name?" one of them asked and it dawned on Steve and Danny that they didn't even discuss names and they just laughed at that.

 

"Alexandria Grace McGarrett-Williams" Steve stated and Danny looked at him with surprise, "Wow that's....that's beautiful and thank you"

 

"I never want to forget her."

 

"Neither do I and if she was here I think she'd like her name being used."

 

"Okay guys we need to go"

 

They went to the hospital where they only needed to stay for the day and Alexandria was a healthy 7.5LBS, 21 inches long. She had the Williams wild hair but it was black and wavy. Her skin tone was a light olive tone and her eyes were the brightest blue. She had Steve's smile and Danny's eyes with a cute button nose. The nurse came in to help Steve learn how to feed her natural which she took to it within a few seconds and he had the biggest smile on his face but it was also one of wonderment.

 

"Think you'll be alright by yourself?" She asked

 

"Yeah but thank you" Steve responded as she left leaving them in private.

 

"Wow Danno look at her just look"

 

Danny smiled, "Yeah baby-it's amazing...how are you doing?"

 

"A little sore but otherwise I'm fine."

 

"Well good because you are taking leave as of now."

 

"Yeah I know-I was planning on taking leave anyway."

 

It wasn't until the middle of the night when Steve heard a voice and his eyes shot open and there stood Grace who was smiling down at her baby sister then she turned to look at Steve, "She's going to be safe because I'm going to make sure of it. I'll always be around-tell my Danno that I love him. I miss both of you so much and wish I could come back. I love you." and with that she vanished leaving a stunned Steve and he jumped out of bed so fast that Danny jumped up with concerned eyes, "Steve! what's wrong?"

 

"She...Gracie was here then not she's not"

 

Danny sighed as he walked over and wrapped him in his arms, "I know Steve I know that you miss her so much that you might imagine it but she wasn't here-you were dreaming."

 

Steve yanked out of his arms and glared at him, "No I wasn't dreaming Daniel-I know my own daughter; I know how she sounds and how she smells and she was here telling me that she'll watch over our new little one and that she loves you and misses being here with us and she wishes she could come back then she told me she loved me and then vanished." He sunk down on the chair letting the tears fall because it was still so hard on them. Danny came over and slowly put his arm around his shoulder and Steve just leaned into him and buried his head into Danny's chest and wrapped his own arms around Danny's waist and just sobbed. What was supposed to be a happy occiasion turned into a sad one very quickly and Danny's own eyes betrayed him and he began tearing up-yes it still hurt but they were getting through it but he knew it was harder on Steve because he just had a baby girl and they lost their little girl only a few months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated but RL has been crazy crazy busy and my brian was tired at the end of the day to think about finishing this chapter but now i can finish it....okay now it's really done


	8. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny getting settled in the new routine with Alexandria when something amazing happens on steve's b-day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry for the long update but RL has been super hectic and I kinda got writer's block but with the help of smdwlover100781-which I thank you very much btw-my muse is back!
> 
> PS: Alexia is her nickname

Well it only had been a couple of weeks since Steve was discharged from the hospital and took Alexia home. The first few days were very rough for Steve because every inch of the house reminded him of Grace and what he had lost but Danny kept reminding him that they have a new little girl that needs him just as much as Grace needed him if she were still here. Alexia was an overall a good baby but when she wanted attention from Steve; she just cried and cried till Danny handed her to him and she nestle her little head against the crook of neck and fall asleep almost immediately. Those times were kind of hard for him also because Grace liked to do that with Steve if she had a bad dream or couldn't sleep or just needed some comfort and he was there to hold her till she fell asleep again. The first time that Alexia did that; Steve just sobbed while her tight and Danny came over and held them close to let Steve just let it out.

 

Now it was the morning of his birthday and Danny wanted to do something nice for Steve so he got up quietly, checked on Alexia and made his way downstairs to make his man some breakfast. He was in the middle of whipping up pancakes when a voice he thought he'd never hear again spoke, "Hello Danno." He stopped, turned around and almost passed out when he saw it was Grace.

 

"G..grace! is that really you!!" He shouted so loud that Alexia woke up which woke up Steve who rushed into her room, ready to strike anyone who was hurting her but saw nothing then he heard a voice downstairs that he thought he'd never hear again so he took her out of the crib then ran downstairs to see if it was really his babygirl. When he entered into the kitchen and abrutly stopped in his tracks when he saw his beautiful daughter standing before him but he wanted to make sure so he asked, "Why do you call Danny 'Danno'?"

 

Danny just rolled his eyes as he went over to Steve to take their little girl out of his arms so he rock her back to sleep, "Steven! This is our eldest daughter and she came back and you want to ask her that instead of being greatful that whoever up there saw us suffering and decided to bring her back to life that she was so tragicially taken from!"

 

Steve looked at Grace then at Danny and realized that he was right, "Gracie I'm sorry."

 

She went over to him and putting her arms around him, replied "It's okay dad-I can understand where you're coming from. You've just had a baby and you were protecting your family so it's okay and if you still want me to answer I'd be glad to because I think it's funny."

 

As the shock finally wore off Steve put his arms around her and hugged tightly, "Ohh my babygirl is back!" and tears started streaming down his face which he didn't care because his babygirl was back and he silently sent a prayer up towards the heavens thanking whoever was watching up there to allow his Gracie back in his life and he wouldn't suffer anymore.

 

"Happy b-day dad!"

 

"Yeah it really going to be joyeous celebration with Grace and our new daughter." Steve stated with a big goofy grin on his face.

 

"Ohhh can I hold her? Please!"

 

They both just laughed as Danny handed her over to Grace. He was still in awe of this miracle child that Steve had carried for 9 months that they made from love and he hoped that they have more children in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me-i still love grace but after seeing this, i thought 'what if' you know


End file.
